


How a Snake Gets Its Scales.

by wow_thats_angsty



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Deceit | Janus Sanders Needs a Hug, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Mess, Deceit | Janus Sanders-centric, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Insanity, Janus Sanders Is Not Okay, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Remus is barely in this fic, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Snakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wow_thats_angsty/pseuds/wow_thats_angsty
Summary: Janus wasn’t always Deceit. He used to be just Janus, just self-preservation.He used to perform experiments, most often on himself. They would usually go awry somehow and Virgil would usually have to solve it; most likely with a fire extinguisher.And then an experiment went right.And then horribly wrong._____This is loosely inspired by Jekyll and Hyde. Janus kept referencing it so much that I wrote this thingy inspired by it. Do keep in mind that this is a more loose inspiration but still I wanted to say that.Trigger warnings will be in notes.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	How a Snake Gets Its Scales.

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: None for this chapter I believe. 
> 
> I know I’m supposed to be working on a chapter for He’s Like Logan’s Twin, and I am. Or maybe the other one, the one with far too much sexual tension. Or maybe writing another Loceit Oneshot. Or maybe actually updating that one chatfic. However… nu.

Janus’s face it up, he laughed, eyes full of wonder. 

“I’ve done it.” 

Well, it technically wasn’t Janus’s face, rather, an imitation of Virgil’s face. 

He swished around a beaker filled with purple liquid, smiling to himself as he did so. He was giddy beyond belief. He’d finally done it. 

“Oh, I have to tell Vee.” He gently put down the liquid before bolting to Virgil’s room, bouncing up and down, knocking on Virgil’s door repeatedly. 

“Virge! Virge! Wake up this is important!” He shouted through the thin door. The door creaked open, and, for a moment, he could only see darkness. Until a glare was shot at him through long fringe, a familiar and welcoming glare, coming from Virgil, at least.

“It’s four in the morning.” He began, yawning for emphasis. Soon, realization graced his features and his eyes went wide, “Oh my god, I thought it would never work!” 

Janus nodded excitedly, “I told you! I told you I could do it. It’s amazing, isn’t it? Possibly the best an experiment has gone yet.” 

Virgil smiled, lightly pushing Janus’s shoulder, something that Janus had come to recognize as a sign of affection. 

“Hey, at least it didn’t blow up in your face this time.” 

Janus recoiled slightly at the remark, his hands curling delicately as he let out a small gasp. 

“My experiments don’t always go wrong!” 

Virgil snorted, leaning against his doorframe as he continued looking Janus up and down, “Yeah, keep telling yourself that.” Janus crossed his arms, pouting at Virgil. The latter simply raised an eyebrow at his friend’s dramatics. 

“You know how I feel about lying.” 

Virgil rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, it’s bad, and especially worse when it’s to yourself.” 

Janus smiled smugly, “Exactly.” Janus looked to his watch, then back to Virgil, “You should get back to bed, wouldn’t want you to be tired in the morning.” 

Virgil shrugged, “The weight of existence itself is exhausting, not sure if sleep’ll cure that.”

Janus’s face fell, his entire body falling with it, “You are so unnecessarily angsty any chance you get.” 

Virgil made finger guns at Janus, saying, “That’s what I do,” before closing the door. 

Janus walked calmly back to his room, excited to track where this experiment would go. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this chapter is kind of short, it's supposed to be that way.


End file.
